The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly, to a connector used for a vehicle. This connector has a locking structure for a terminal, wherein a flexible locking arm (a so-called lance) locks a terminal received in a terminal receiving chamber of a connector housing.
A connector having this type of locking structure for a terminal is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication S61-218081 (published in 1986).
This connector includes a terminal receiving chamber formed from the center of a connector housing toward the rear thereof. This receiving chamber includes a flexible locking arm protruding in a single-support beam shape therein. The locking arm extends obliquely forward from a top wall of the connector housing.
The receiving chamber has an opening at the rear end thereof. A terminal, which has an electric wire connected thereto, is inserted through the opening and received in the receiving chamber. The locking arm has a concave free end, which locks a step part of the terminal and can prevent the terminal from falling off in a rearward direction.